


Until Then

by mikey-girl12 (huffle_puff_nerd)



Category: Thomas Sanders, youtuber
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffle_puff_nerd/pseuds/mikey-girl12
Summary: and when the clock struck twelve I was erased from their memory.”





	Until Then

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 2405
> 
> warnings: magic enforced amnesia, injuries, cruel people.

“See ya tomorrow, Virgil!” Patton yelled to his brother as the cart pulled away.  
He turned back around, facing the road. He smiled as he passed through the village. As he neared the edge of the village several little kids ran beside his cart. A course of ‘byes’ and ‘hurry backs’ followed the shout from every direction.   
Patton was a well-loved man in the tiny village. He and his brother were quite wealthy, but they were far from mean and snobby. Instead, they lived in a small hut, they only bought what they needed, and they always helped anyone in town who needed it. They would travel to visit family and bring every kid back a gift. Or buy the little old lady down the street flowers just to see her smile.   
Patton was on his way to a market a few villages over, selling the clothes he makes. Usually, the trips went smoothly, however this time he knew that would not be the case. The skies darkened within the first mile of his trip, and he was too deep in the woods to seek shelter before lightning cracked, spooking his horse and causing it to swerve off the path.   
He tried to wrangle the horse, ducking under tree limbs and holding on as the cart went over rocks and roots. The horse turned suddenly throwing him off the cart and over a small cliff. He tumbled down a hill, before plunging into the freezing cold water of the north river that ran through the Roman kingdom. He tried to swim but the water current just pulled him down. The river split and Patton was tossed to the side, his head bouncing off a rock, and the world faded to black.  
—————————————————————–  
Logan sat in his chamber, the room crumbling and falling apart around him. He was on the edge of his bed, twirling an old, tarnished, gold crown in his hand. With a sigh, he laid it on the worn bed before standing and leaving the room. He walked down the hall, every so often his features lighting up with the sunlight shining through the holes in the roof. He left his castle, or what remains of his castle, traveling the short walk to the river.  
As he neared he gasped in shock. Rushing forward, he pulled an unconscious man from the shallow end. He checked to see if the man was breathing before carefully lifting him. Once he had a good grip, he began walking back to his castle.  
—————————————————————–  
Patton awoke to the feeling of sunlight on his face. Sitting up he winced, pain shooting through his skull. Laying back down carefully he looked around. He saw a worn old building slowly rotting away, a pile of wood he could only assume used to be a wardrobe, and as he looked up he saw the source of the sunlight that awoke him. He heard the door open, turning slowly to look at the person. He took a sharp breath, he was beautiful. The man wore a dark blue shirt. Although it was torn and dirty in places and looked a few sizes too big, it was still a good color for the thin man before him. That was paired with what one could see was once light brown trousers and scuffed dress shoes. While his clothes were in various states of disarray, his face was clear and breathtaking. He had a narrow face with high cheekbones. He stood straight, almost a regal posture, with a seemingly natural air of confidence. His stern eyes softened when he noticed Patton was awake.  
“Hello, uh, how’s your head? I would offer you food but I haven’t gone to town lately and I don’t have any here.” the man stuttered, his shy behavior not matching his confident aura.  
“That’s okay! My heads fine, hurts a little, but fine!” he sat up slowly this time.  
“I really must be going through, my brother’s probably worried sick. Do tell what day it is?” Patton continued when met with silence.  
“I believe it’s the 23rd" Logan replied. He stumbled out of the way when Patton sprung out of the bed, before racing forward to catch the man as he lost his balance. Logan slipped on a small puddle left from the storm. Twisting his body, he landed on his back with Patton on top of him. Patton wasn’t phased, pushing himself up quickly and beginning to pace.  
“It’s been two days! I was supposed to be back yesterday!”  
he worried his lip as he paced faster.   
Logan stood from his spot on the floor. Watching the man pace.  
—————————————————————–  
It had taken Logan awhile to notice he’ll admit. He was too busy worrying about the man’s safety to notice exactly who was in his arms. It wasn’t until he had laid the man on the bed, and begun to check the wound that he realized who laid on the bed they used to share.   
He stood, leaving the room in a quiet, measured pace before racing down the hall, up the rickety stairs, through a warped oak door, and into the room where it happened. The room where he lost everything and everyone that ever mattered to him.  
He didn’t know how long he stayed in that room, just staring at the glass case. The glass case that held a shiny crown and a gold wedding band.   
By the time he returned to the room Patton was awake. He was looking at Logan with the soft melted chocolate eyes he loved so dearly. It had been nearly five years since Logan had seen those eyes.  
“Hello, uh how’s your head? I would offer you food but I haven’t gone to town lately and I don’t have any here.” he stuttered, wincing at how nervous he sounded.  
“That’s okay! My heads fine hurts a little, but fine!” Patton replied, his voice slightly strained, but still familiar.   
Logan remained silent, that voice that had whispered so many sweet things to him held no trace of love now. It was quite possible his heart had found a new way to break.   
“I really must be going through my brothers probably worried sick. Do tell what day is it?” Patton asked, the question snapping Logan back to attention. “I believe its the 23rd" Logan replied. Was it? Time never seemed to pass normally anymore. Before he could ponder that thought further, Patton scrambled out of the bed with dizzy movements.   
Everything after that was a blur, starting with Logan moving to catch him, ending with Patton pacing and Logan silently panicking in the doorway.   
He has to leave. Patton just got here and now he’s leaving. The words of the dragon-witch rang in his brain, ‘When you change your wicked ways you can have your happily ever after back!’  
Thinking quickly he formed a plan. It was pretty half-baked, but a plan nonetheless.  
“You hit your head pretty hard. You’re not safe to travel, especially alone. I’ll send a messenger to town with a letter for your brother! Then you can recover and go home…later”  
Hoping Patton bought his terrible excuse, he waited for a response.  
Surprisingly, Patton nodded. “I suppose you’re right. Just don’t tell my brother about the accident! Simply tell him I took shelter from the storm and continued on my way, and that I’ll be home tomorrow.” Patton said, a regal elegance lacing his voice.   
Logan nodded. “In that case, I should get some food. You should rest in the meantime. I’ll return within the hour.” he said, calling the last part around the frame of the door.   
He leaned back to glance at Patton when there was no reply. He was already snuggled under the worn blanket, looking too precious to process. Logan felt his lips curve into a smile for the first time in years as he turned and left.  
—————————————————————–  
Patton had no idea of how long he was asleep but when he awoke the man still had yet to return. Curious as always, Patton stood and ventured down the hall. He followed the twist and turns of the old castle like he had lived there his whole life. But as he neared a hall that split two ways he felt an overwhelming feeling to go to the left. Pushing open a partially gone door he stood to face an unsafe look of stairs. Logic said to turn back now, it’s clearly unstable, but this feeling won out over logic. Patton started slowly up the stairs, carefully avoiding the holes. Pushing open a faded door, he was greeted by a perfectly fine room, no holes, no weak spots. Every piece of furniture, the framed painting, the shroud covering the painting, and two thrones were all completely intact.   
Patton was confused. If this room was fine why not stay in here instead of the room the man obviously lived in? He walked carefully farther into the room, his gaze landing on a glass container. He walked to it, further confusion and something else filling his thoughts as he reached it.  
Enchanted, he lifted a hand to touch the glass, but before he could, a hand caught his wrist.  
“Do you know nothing of privacy?” the man growled, his eyes blazing with anger. Patton jumped, trying to pull away.  
“I’m sorry! Please let go, you’re hurting me!” He cried.  
The grip on Patton’s arm released instantly.   
“I’m… sorry.“   
The man looked down and Patton got the feeling he might be trying not to cry. Patton started to leave the man to his grief, but then he spoke.  
"Those things belong to a person I loved. I truly loved him, I always will, but it doesn’t matter now.” his voice trailed off to a choked whisper.  
Patton looked at the man, “What happened?” he asked.   
With a sigh, Logan gestured to the thrones, Patton following as he walked to them.   
“I was once a mighty king. I had many villages of loyal citizens, the strongest armies, and, most importantly, a man I loved dearly. We were married and ruled side by side.   
Over the years he remained kind and loving while I slowly became consumed with power. I became a cruel king who ignored the one I loved. One day, while we sat here, in this room listening to citizens problems, an old lady entered. Her story was a common one. Her husband had died, he was their only supply of food and money. She asked for help while she got through the hard times. While my beloved immediately said yes I had said no. Why on Earth would I, a powerful king, ever help a mere peasant?”  
Logan paused in his story to take a deep breath before continuing, his voice slightly shaky.  
“You hear of it from time to time, witch putting a curse on a ruler who wronged them, curse won’t be lifted until the ruler does whatever the witch wants.  
But of course, those are simply stories, it can’t happen to you. You aren’t that heartless. So, you ignore the signs, like a little old lady in need of help.  
The second I demanded she leaves she assumed her true form. She was the infamous dragon-witch.”  
Patton followed Logan’s eyes to the door of the room. He could almost perfectly picture a stronger Logan shouting at a beggar woman.  
“She cursed me. ‘When you change your wicked ways you can have your happily ever after back! You’ll have until midnight!’   
I didn’t believe her, I continued on with my day like nothing happened. That night I met my beloved back in this room as we always did before we headed to bed… And when the clock struck twelve I was erased from his memory. The magic of the curse spread throughout the kingdom, not a single soul remembered me. I and my love fell unconscious, and when I awoke the next day only the crown and the ring remained. I searched for the first two years before realizing that it was hopeless. Nobody remembered me and a strange man asking for a well-known man was suspicious.   
I returned to my castle, the power from the curse slowly corrupting it. This is the only room spared, I suppose even curses appreciate irony.”  
Logan looked down and finished quietly  
Though I believe I have changed I doubt it would fit anyone’s standards.”   
Logan looked away from Patton to the glass case. Patton sat in silence trying to process this new information. Logan looked up sharply, brushing past Patton “Now that you know the truth I expect you’ll leave tomorrow. You may sleep in here.”  
—————————————————————–  
Patton laid on the floor, using pillows from around the room as his bed. His dream was the story the former king had told him but from his point of view. He saw things he wasn’t told, Virgil was there and everything.  
He awoke the next morning, feeling disoriented. His eyes flew open suddenly. He remembered. He remembered the evenings spent together during their courtship, the wedding, the years of a nearly perfect life.   
He also remembered when it all fell apart. Logan going crazy with power, the witch. The years feeling like something was missing but not having the courage to say it out loud. This entire trip, how kind Logan had been, how he had changed.   
Standing, he raced to the old room where Logan slept. He leaned down by Logan’s ear.  
“I forgive you, my love.”   
Golden particles flew around the room the wall slowly repairing and fixing. With a burst of magic, Patton found himself back in the throne room, his crown on his head and his wedding ring on his finger. It was early, he could tell by the soft light leaking through the window. Turning quickly as the door flew open, he was practically tackled by Logan.  
“Oh my love I’m sorry!” he cried into his husband’s chest.   
Patton smiled, pressing a kiss to Logan’s lips. All was right once again, and while the kingdom rejoiced their king’s return. The old lady down the street that Patton always brought flowers to walked away from the crowd.   
When she was out of sight of the crowd she transformed into a beautiful woman with long, curved horns spiraling out of her wavy, blonde hair.  
“Maybe I’ll go visit Roman next.” she wondered aloud, smirking as she walked away.


End file.
